Behind Closed Doors
by stylingay
Summary: Larry Stylinson AU badboy!Louis : Louis, the king of his school, is gay. Louis and Harry meet in a bar; and Louis soon ends up in Harry's school. What could possibly go wrong? Full summary in Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

**Louis Tomlinson: In his past, he was the big shot bad boy who ruled the school, but after he comes out, all of that changes. Louis is, in the present reality, a brilliant, relatively poor kid who gets a free ride to his new private high school and is the only [newly] openly gay student. He's an outcast, and nobody talks to him. But one boy, Harry Styles, a snotty, arrogant rich kid that seems to have everything Louis left has a soft spot for the bloke. He finds himself drawn to the older lad, and his feelings for him are inexplicable. But Harry is straight. …right?**

****_Just a prologue, so it's very, very short. Sorry! xoxo_

* * *

><p>If you were to walk down the halls of Archimedes High, you would hear whispers of gossip, spreading like tendrils through the ears of teens. You'll smell the stench of cigarettes and alcohol, and perhaps a hint of something illegal. You'd walk through the hallways, passing by differing personalitied teens but, you see, you wont be able to accurately label them. The classic groups; the jocks, nerds, and the self centered girls that you know and love don't exist here. Archimedes High's hierarchy is based on the reputation you uphold. Whether it be on your smarts, street credits, or times you've gotten laid, your rep it what counts.<p>

And, by far, the biggest rep in this school is held by Louis Tomlinson. The tall, brawny armed student was the leader of the school. He's gorgeous, tanned and toned, but still rugged and dark at the same time.

Like said before, you cant label these kids. At first glance, you would assume Louis to be a tough 'bad boy' type, but if you took a look at his personality, he'd be a clown. His grades? A nerd. His voice? A stupid Glee kid. There wasn't a single soul at Archimedes who didn't know him by name, and if you knew the name, you knew the reputation he upheld. He's a heartbreaker, too, Louis is. Captain of the footy team, and the biggest player in the school; with girls and sports.

But, though he was at the tops of his game in every moment, Louis wasn't happy. The girls he fooled around with never left him satisfied. None. It was because he just wasn't attracted to the girls that wanted him. He knew that he would never love any girl, none at all, that he would find. And he knew why. Louis Tomlinson was gay. And as deep in the closet as one could be.

* * *

><p>So, I'm sure you've noticed that My Dear Diary was a bust. I don't think I'll be continuing that fic, but if I get a good response from this one, I will <em>definitely<em> continue this. I really, really enjoy writing it. Please review, so I know what you think! xoxo


	2. Chapter One

Yes. The king of the school was _gay_.

It wasn't something that had just dawned on him at a random moment, but a growing feeling of unsteadiness when he was with a guy who he'd, back then, made out to be 'not bad looking,' or, 'something a girl wouldn't mind having on her arm.' Another memory of his realization involved the day after footy practice when he developed a throbbing erection at the sight of the goalie's white tee being soaked transparent, clinging to his chiseled abdomen, after his water was thrown on him by another player. He didn't understand at the time why his reaction was that way. Maybe it was just a result of a lack of a sex life. That thought wasn't clashed at all with the tent forming in his pants. It was damn hard to hide _that_ in the showers.

During the time of the incident, though, Louis had a _girlfriend_; Eleanor Calder. She was gorgeous; even the most blatant of homosexuals could see that. But she wasn't what Louis wanted. And it took him quite a while to figure _that_ out.

The night they broke up, it was the usual routine. She came to his house while his parents were away, and they would spend hours either snogging, or talking. Louis had always somehow been able to avoid her advances on him, putting her off every time. Louis just wasn't sexually interested in his girlfriend. Well, he wasn't interested at all, really. But, this day was different. Eleanor was relentless.

.x.

Eleanor sat next to Louis on the couch, trying to get his attention away from the news. Nothing was particularly interesting; he had just been obviously avoiding her, as per usual. Louis heard her sigh and felt her shift her weight to her side, so she was leaning on him completely. Her head was on his shoulder, their torso sides touching from their shoulders to their hips. Louis felt her mold into him and he stiffened, quickly making an excuse to go to the kitchen, and dashing there immediately.

He sighed as he sat down at the table, letting his head fall audibly to the surface. 'Why is Eleanor being so pushy all of a sudden? It's really starting to piss me off,' he thought to himself. When he heard the sliding door scraping open, he slowly sat up, and didn't turn around, but simply stated, "Please just go away."

"What the fuck has been your problem lately?" Eleanor cursed, clearly starting to let the built up anger out. Why didn't he want her as much as she wanted him? Was he fucking someone else behind her back?

"Nothing," Louis croaked letting his head fall, and again it hit the table. He looked pathetic sitting there; his head on the table, sitting in the chair, slumped over with his arms hanging limp from his sides. But he didn't care. His feelings were huge weights tied to every part of him. He didn't know how he felt. He was completely and utterly confused; and he was ready to surrender.

Eleanor sighed at the sight of him. _'He looks miserable,' _she thought. Her anger soon subsided, replaced with an urge to get him back to his usually cheeky self. She quietly walked to his side, letting her hand rest on his shoulder. She rest her hand on his shoulder, and he immediately flinched from her touch, not allowing her to do it again. "Damn it, Lou, what's gotten into you?" She received no response, but during the silence that followed, Eleanor got an idea. She hopped onto the table and sat facing him, her legs dangling on either side of him.

Louis lifted his head and started, "What the f—" but was cut off by a curtly forced kiss, Eleanor holding his head strongly, so he couldn't escape, despite his barely audible protests. Eleanor broke the kiss long enough to take her top off, and forced Louis to grope her left breast, his hand laying on it limply, as he stared, horrified at what she was making him do.

"El, stop it," he yelled as he pulled his hand from her grasp, "I don't want this." He stood up, and turned around, taking a few steps towards the living room until he stopped to turn around. He gestured to his own chest, and added to his last statement, "and put those things away."

Instinctively, Eleanor flung her hands up to cover her chest, and when Louis turned his head back to the living room and continued making his way there, she covered her face in her hands, sighing.

In the other room, Louis was doing the same. He sat on the floor, with his back resting against the side of the couch, his head in his own hands. _'When did things get this hard?'_ he thought, rhetorically. He knew the answer. With that realization, he slowly stood, wiping his eyes with his sleeve before straightening up his hair, and walking back to the kitchen.

Eleanor had cleaned up, as well. She now had on her shirt and was washing her face in the sink, clearly shaken up. "El," she turned, "we need to talk." Slowly, she nodded, and made her way to the table Louis had silently sat in.

Eleanor looked him up and down quizzically. "Louis, is this about your parents?" Louis sighed. His parents had recently informed him that they would soon be moving from Bath to New York City in the next month; something he would have never expected.

"It has nothing to do with them. I just," he took a deep breath in, "need a break. From this. From _you._"

And, with that, he stood up, got his coat, and left his house; all with a stunned Eleanor sitting frozen in his kitchen.


	3. Chapter Two

Sorry for the wait with this chapter! I've been grounded and I rushed to type this out from a copy I'd written during class. _Shhhh. _Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The second Louis stepped into his car, he felt a massive weight lift from his shoulders. He sighed as he slipped his keys into the ignition, hearing the blessed roar of the engine as he started the car. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he was <em>not<em> going back to his home tonight. Not with her there; he couldn't face a confrontation. Without looking back, Louis pulled out of the driveway, and drove. He had to get as far as possible from the house.

Two hours had passed, and Louis had eventually worked up an appetite, and drove the short distance to the pub he'd seen a sign for a few miles back. Pulling into the pub, he noticed how few cars were there. _Faster service for me, then. _Louis thought. But when he walked in, he knew that wasn't the case. This place was a dump. _But, hey, it has a bar._ And, in this moment, that was all he cared about. He needed a good escape from the real world. But first, he had to eat. He made his way to the nearest booth, disregarding the sign demanding he wait at the front to be seated. He had to wait for the waitress to bring him a menu because of it, but he, honestly didn't give a fuck. The girl walked over, clearly pissed at his lack of manners, and tossed the menu at him, not even making eve contact. Again, not that he cared. He wasn't going to pay attention to her, anyways. Just ordering a burger when the waitress came back, he tossed the menu back at her, and she caught it swiftly, as she said, "I'm used to dicks like you around here. Don't even try and test me."

"Not that anyone _would_," Louis shot back, annoyed. She turned quick on her heel and went straight back to the kitchen. _Right where she belongs_, Louis thought again. He usually wasn't this pissy with strangers; he really wasn't. He was just pissed with his whole situation. Distracting himself, he turned to his phone. As he scrolled through it, looking at his texts he'd received while driving. Three from his mum, asking where he was, and he replied immediately to that, remembering the time he didn't respond and she called the police. Two from Stan, telling him that his mother kept calling him and telling Louis to, "fucking talk to the woman." And one from Eleanor, which he deleted before even reading it. As he thought about the situation, he realized how stupid it really was. He'd never even liked Eleanor at all. Stan and all of his 'friends' basically forced him to be with her. "She's fit. Just do it. It'll be good for you," they would say. And he got with her. _Maybe,_ he would think, _she could be the thing that changes me. Maybe she can… make me straight. _But, boy, was that wrong. Being with her made him crave cock like no other. Though crude, it was the truth.

Soon enough, his food arrived. Not a glance, look, or word was shared between the waitress and himself; just the way he liked it. He scarfed down his burger, but sipped tediously at his soda.; scanning the bar area. They seemed to have a nice assortment of alcohol; enough for him to get his mind off of the next few weeks. Moving out, leaving what he knew, and starting over. It just wasn't something he could deal with; let alone with the Eleanor shit still bothering him. He dropped a twenty on the table, over paying by over ten dollars, but he _did_ treat the waitress like shit. _Not everyone deserves it, I suppose,_ he thought.

Louis made his way over to the bar, slipping next to some bloke with a mop of hair, which was clearly not paid attention to. It literally looked like he'd been there all day. Disregarding his neighbor, he drummed on the bar with his fingers, the soft thudding catching the female bartender's attention. She looked up from where she was hunched over a book; starting to glare, but let her eyes soften when his met hers. Louis tended to have that effect on women. But he disregarded it. "Get me the strongest drink you can. Hold nothing back." The bartender winked and nodded; going into the back, probably to get some halfway decent vodka. This place didn't look like the type to have any of quality out.

"You know," the bloke next to him turned, "If you wanted to, you could fuck her. She obviously wouldn't mind," he huffed, taking another swig of his beer, keeping his eyes cast down the entire time, as if staring into his cheeks.

Louis laughed, "She's missing one thing,"

"Wha's'at?" his neighbor slurred.

"A dick," Louis stated, smugly.

"_What!_" His neighbor choked on his drink, covering his mouth as he turned sharply and looked right at Louis, who was turned the other way, obviously smiling. Louis had started to chuckle at the bloke, but was cut short as he turned, meeting his counterpart's eyes. _His fucking __**eyes, **_Louis was frozen. His eyes were a clear, sharp emerald. _Absolutely perfect_, he found himself thinking. His thoughts were soon interrupted, though, by the bartender sliding three shots to him. Breaking eye contact with the boy, he grabbed one and threw it straight back.

The alcohol hadn't even taken effect yet, but he knew it would soon enough. He turned to his counterpart again, who hadn't moved, and was met again by the same, perfect eyes. "I," Louis breathed, "am _gay_." It felt so odd to tell someone. This boy; whom he didn't even _know_ now knew his biggest secret. And he was the only one who did.

The boy chuckled, "I knew I liked something about you," he smiled, finishing his beer.

, "Looks like we're going to make good friends," he said with a cheeky smile. "I'm Louis, by the way," and he passed him a shot.

"Seems that way," his unnamed counterpart said, taking the shot, knocking back the first of _many_ shots to come.

* * *

><p>There it was! Well, another warning,<strong> Chapter 3 will contain smut. <strong>If you're not into that, please don't read the next updated chapter. But, hey, who doesn't like some Larry sex? Haha. Feel free to review! Thanks!


End file.
